1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel stick and ball game.
2. Background Art
Games involving various types of sticks (or bats) and balls have been played for centuries and they are of continuing popularity. Especially popular are those games which can be played by a small number of people in an informal setting.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a stick and ball game that is interesting and challenging.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a stick and ball game the apparatus of which is economically and easily constructed.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a stick and ball game that can be played by one or any number of more players.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.